cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Army of the Republic
The Grand Army of the Republic is the ground based fighting force of the former nation of Freedomtopia and the current armed forces of the Democratic Republic of England. Its aim is to 'uphold liberty, democracy and justice'. History During the reign of the Communists in England prior to the rebellion the Grand Army of the Republic was known as a collection of freedom fighters joined together to form the F.A. (Freedom Alliance). In their early days they were led by General Maurice Jones. But after his death a young freedom fighter by the name of blanked took over the organisation. After a few months of building strength the F.A. attacked the communist military base at Thorney Island. The assult was a resounding victory and the local communist Governor Vladimir Ivinsivich was killed. From that moment on the F.A. was reorganised into the Grand Army of the Republic, under the new leadership of General Alfred Jones. In recent months scientists working for the Grand Army of the Republic have been carrying out research into creating a clone army for the republic. At present the Grand Army of the Republic is bound by a traty to supply units toward the greater N.O.N.E. alliance armed forces in the time of war. Current Armed Forces Make-up as of Febuary 24 2006 *Freedom division (23rd)- Standard infantry division made up of 1100 men. *Independence division (65th)- Division made up of 1100 men, mostly infantry, but also engineers (200 men). *Jackle division (101st)- Standard infantry division made up of 1000 men. *Democracy division (4th)- Standard infantry division made up of 1000 men. *5th Tank Army- Mobile tank division made up of 102 tanks. *Blue Squad- Special Forces squad of 100 men. Wiki War =Freedomtopian invasion of J Andres= On November 13th 2006 the Freedomtopian representative to CyberNations Wiki was blocked from editing after apparent vandalism. The representative was editing the article on the United Cyber Nations, which was beleived to be a reference to the same alliance Freedomtopia had formed days earlier. In response to these actions the Grand Parliment voted for a military invasion of J Andres. Invasion November 14th, was the day that the Grand Army of the Republic launched their attacks. The attacks were mainly aimed at military installations such as Fort Farnum. Almost 600 J Andres soldiers died in these attacks and $200,000 worth of damage was done to their nation. J Andres was also thrown into anarchy due to citizens revolts, due to the destruction of their military and the tempoary collapse of their government. The attacks continued over the next 2 days, with cruise missle hits inflicting damage on areas of resistence. Peace Treaty On the 16th of November, with the armies objectives complete, it was decided that the fighting should cease, in case the conflict should escilate. The two leaders agreed on $200,000 be paid by Freedomtopia on the grounds our attack was over the top, in two payments. If the second payment was not recieved, the grand nation Freedomtopia would have the ban re-enacted. Handshakes occured and the attacks ceased. The Grand Army of the Republic made its way to naval vessels awaiting at the docks and begun the journey home. It was for some to be the last journey of their lives. =The War of betrayal= Two days after the ceasefire with J Andres and while most of the soilders of the Grand Army were still returning home, Freedomtopia was attacked. The nation was attacked by forces allied with Adaland. With the troops still returning home from J Andres the soilders in Freedomtopia were outnumbered 8-1. All the forces returing home from J Andres onboard ships were killed as the boats were suck by the enemy airforces. As the Grand Army of the Republic was pushed back they adopted the bobbytrap policy, whereby all roads, bridges and buildings of importance were boobytrapped with explosives. The armies were split, and the majority of Soilders were trapped in Freedom city with General Alfred Jones. For 3 days they held out, inflicting massive casualties on the Communist forces. When it became clear that their brave defence was futile the remenants of the Grand Army of the Republic melted away and formed underground resistence groups. Note: Due to the speed of the enemy invasions and the chaos that ensured, the military ground commanders were unable to record casualty numbers. Although it is estimated that 8,000 enemy armed forces troops were killed. Estimates put Freedomtopian casualties at 96% with just 123 military personnel surviving. = Reformation= On January 29 2007 the remenants of the Grand Army of the Republic gathered in central London to launch an offensive against the Communist forces. Under the command of General Alfred Jones the armed forces struck at Communist buildings. In what was a resounding victory, the reformed army captured central London, which laid a path for the Grand National Party to return, and the formation of the Democratic Republic of England. =Operation Burnination Freedom= Prelude On Saturday 3 Febuary 2007 the Grand Army of the Republic invaded the nation of Burnination, in response to claims that the dictator Laxdog was oppressing his people. It was decided by the D.R of England parliment that the armed forces would be deployed to stop this tyrant in his shoes. It would also make good pratice for the Grand Army of the Republic. Invasion As the Grand Army of the Republic arrived under the command of General Alfred Jones it set about making a single thrust for the capital city, Attack. The deployment of 86 men split in two and successfully surrounded the small settlement. Jones then gave the order for the troops to enter the capital. After a brief ½ hour battle the war was won. With the swift and complete destruction of the Burnination armed forces, the Grand Army of the Republic were greeted as heros as they secured large parts of the capital city. Aftermath With the Burnination nation leader Laxdog still on the run the Grand Army of the Republic set about negotiating with the Burnination leadership on setting up a democratic government. Back home in the Democratic Republic of England the troops successes were hailed by the populace. Once more the Grand Army of the Republic was establishing itself as a tough fighting force. =War of Revenge= Prelude Following The War of betrayal and the creation of the Democratic Republic of England there was an ever increasing need for the nation to gain some revenge and pride against the warmongers of Adaland who had ordered the attack on Freedomtopia and the members of the UCN. To this end a secret act was passed in parliment giving permission to attack Adaland. Also the Ministry of Defence was in communication with the other former members about helping in the attack. These nations included Bowdaslavia, Rianthol, Republic of Norway, Stasius and Unholy Land. With the coalition of the willing formed the preparations for total war began. Invasion With the plans finalised, the nation was put onto Defcon level 1. At precisely 11am British time via the MSN messanger the Grand Army of the Republic combined with the army of rianthol launched two cruise missles each, inflicting heavy losses. Then the two armies began ground offensives. The commanding Generals were General Alfred Jones and Bradshaw the Sceptic. Together they launched cautious ground attacks and informed eachoter via MSN messanger of their successes. During the first attacks losses were high, but gradually Adalands losses built up. Their army was close to defeat, their tank army was destroyed. Then at 5:34 British time the nation of the Republic of Norway joined the war. Deploying 1100 soilders and 45 tanks, General Sam Watkins army was more than a match for the weak Adaland forces and destroyed their ground forces. With their army destroyed the government collapsed and fell into anarchy, cruise missles continued to fall among the rubble of Adalands capital city Humere to clear pockets of civilan resistence. On the second day of the war the Grand Airforce of the Republic launched bombing raids against the Adaland capital Humere, destroying large amounts of infrastructure. In addition two more cruise missle strikes occurred, destroying the last remaining Adaland Tank and destroying yet more infrastructure. The Republic of Norway was next to launch Criuse missles, destroying more infrastructure. On the third day yet more cruise missles and bobms fell on adaland and destroyed their infrastructure system, this time the Adaland Senate was reduced to rubble. A rouge unit of the Adaland armed forces managed to launch two Cruise missles. But due to the Missle Defence System they caused minimal damage. On day four of the war the Grand Army of the Republic launched two more cruise missles and air strikes, causing more infrastructure damage. Further attacks followed from the Republic of Norways cruise missles. Day five has similar results with huge amounts of Adalands technology and infrastructure being destroyed. During day six of the war Adalands President Aido Toth was arrested for crimes against freedom and humanity. He was flown to New Freedom City where he would later stand trial. Back in Adaland the bombs continued to fall, and more infrastructure was desroyed. Day seven of the war resulted in more cruise missles landing on Adaland and more technology being shipped back to coalition nations. Day 8 of the war resulted in more technology being removed from Adaland and more infrastructure being destroyed, it was also the start of the Grand Army of the Republic's soilders coming home. Aftermath On 25 Febuary the last soilders left Adash territory, and returned home to a heros welcome. They had successfully acheived revenge for the nation and its people. Adaland was in ruins, its capital Humere was in ruins, their nation barely existed. Adalands dictator Aido Toth was put on trial for crimes against humanity, breaking the peace and instigating terrorist attacks against the former UCN alliance. Following a lenghty trial the death penalty was passed and he was executed. The destruction of Adaland gave the people pride, and increased their happiness. A few days after the war had ended the nation of Bowdaslavia invaded to enslve the remaining Adash population in their labour camps. The nation of Adaland hereby no longer exists. There was also to be a new beginning for the Republic of Norway due to internal revolution and take over of the new communist government. The citizens escaped on a fleet of tankers, waiting for their new home to be established and they still are to this day. theidiotnextdoor also escaped and fled to the foreign division, waiting to reistablish his nation in the motherland of russia. Category:Military Category:Freedomtopia Category:Democratic Republic of England